


拟试12

by 姬琉璃 (honeyshin)



Category: TRUMP Series (Stage Play)
Genre: Delico家族, Gen, 繭期, 舞台Trump系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/%E5%A7%AC%E7%90%89%E7%92%83
Summary: TRUMP是所有吸血种的源，他造出了所有吸血种。





	拟试12

**Author's Note:**

> COCOON from TRUMP series
> 
> 舞台『COCOON 月の翳り星ひとつ』  
> 同人乱想小短文，有剧透有刀子有私设有不甘，慎入。

TRUMP是所有吸血种的源，他造出了所有吸血种。

 

克兰里日复一日的生活让人感觉不到时间的流逝。  
拉菲尔一边给父亲写信，一边觉得哪句话都曾经写过了，父亲大人看到重复的话会生气吧⋯⋯这样思索着，只好再次作废了信纸揉成一团丢开。  
安洁莉可·弗拉兴冲冲地推门进来的时候，拉菲尔吓了一跳，下意识地把桌上的信纸笔墨都藏起来——总觉得不收好马上就会被对方嘲笑呢。  
果然随后的不久弗拉家的独子不知从哪里翻到那张废弃信纸，高声朗读纸上的内容，看尽拉菲尔窘迫的神色，多么愉快。  
“拉菲尔，你是我的好朋友嘛！”  
安洁莉可的话让拉菲尔头皮发麻，心底窜起莫名的恐惧——他倒不是怕这个吸血种，而是每次接近他，都会油然而生的说不出来的违和感让他非常不舒服，或许是神经系统本能地提出预警想远离对方？

不久后拉菲尔发现弟弟乌鲁也入读了克兰。为什么之前父亲没有提起过呢？  
乌鲁长大了一点，态度微妙地有了不同，变得完全不想理哥哥了，甚至想装作不认识⋯⋯就像是人类叛逆期的少年——所以大约也是繭期的影响吧。  
但这并不妨碍哥哥保护弟弟的决心。  
直到被逼迫着作出生死选择——弟弟和友人二选一，让哪个活着?  
还没有选，他就从心底知道这是个会给所有人带来不幸的错误选择。他甚至能看到他作出选择后安洁莉可的伤心欲绝与歇斯底里，看到安洁莉可被倾泻而下的血红色的悲愤淹没的绝望。  
他不敢选。  
但他无法控制自己拒绝选择，只能眼睁睁地看好友失望而悲哀。  
无法控制自己对混血种的愤怒，保护乌鲁已经成为了他意志的一部分。  
无法控制自己的手自如地行动，莫名其妙地惨败于索菲剑下。  
他咬了索菲，得到了出生以来的第一个initiative。  
但是谁控制着他的initiative？  
还没等他对索菲做什么，拉菲尔的身体就无法控制地燃烧起来，被赤红色的冷焰吞噬，不留一点灰烬。

他的意识飘浮在空中，看着父亲大人心脏剧烈抽痛，伏下身子悲恸得说不出话来；看着弟弟乌鲁不可置信地瞪大眼，抱着脑袋惨叫⋯⋯看到更多的人杀戮奔逃，遍野哀嚎，克兰在火海里坍塌。  
乌鲁还是没能得到永生，在索菲怀里死去。  
他还是没能保护好弟弟⋯⋯  
对不起，父亲大人，对不起⋯⋯

“第12回试验⋯⋯也失败了啊⋯⋯下一次我尽量控制住⋯⋯不能烧死⋯⋯”  
第一个也是唯一个TRUMP，名为克劳斯的吸血种这样保证着，他想触摸群星般高举双手施放秘术，把拉菲尔的意识重新复刻凝聚到新的拟身体上。  
意识重新得到身体的时候，拉菲尔的脑袋如同被100磅的铁锤敲过100回般剧痛难当。过往经历的12次悲恸欲绝如潮水一般灌注回记忆里，不堪重负的情绪全随着眼泪涌出来，瞬间让他跪倒在地泪流满面。  
他回头看克劳斯。像对照镜子一样，克劳斯也一脸的眼泪鼻涕口水⋯⋯。  
啧，难看死了。  
拉菲尔抹一把脸，清醒地面对循环实验的折磨太痛苦了，还不如一直一无所知——也就多了一点点副作用，例如莫名其妙的违和感而已。他真心地想，每次作为试验体被暂时抹掉认知进入情景实验室［拟克兰］的时候，说不定还比较幸福，毕竟在里面他只要当个14、15岁的少年就够了。  
想到这里他忍不住瞪了克劳斯一眼。

克劳斯叹气，合上了实验档案《［拟克兰］月影孤星12＃》。  
然后他小心翼翼地问：“拉菲尔，我们再试一次？”

fin.

注＊东京公演月影篇孤星篇各12场。

 

20190528


End file.
